a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a slow release deer and rodent outdoor deterrent device. This device uses a closed hollow housing in which to store dried deer/rodent/pest repellant. The housing has an incoming and outgoing wick (one or plural wicks may be used) and is water-activated to slowly release a water/repellant brew that dissipates a deterrent odor.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,102 to Rano J. Harris, Jr. describes a dispenser for scents and aromas. The scent dispenser includes a hollow central body that contains a rotating shaft. A wick is wound around the shaft and extends through an opening in the top of the central body. A sealable cap is included to allow scent material to be added to the wick inside the central body. Finally, a suspension mechanism in included to allow the dispenser to be suspended from a separate structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,358 to Clayton Wayne Chalupsky et al. describes a device for displaying an odorous animal repellent. The device comprises a housing having a chamber adapted for receiving the animal repellent. The device further comprises a retainer on the underside of the housing which allows permeation of the scent of the animal repellent from the chamber into the air surrounding the chamber, but does not allow the animal repellent to sift through the retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,950 to Phillip J. Longo describes a scent emitting system comprised of a shaft in a tubular configuration. The shaft has upper and lower ends. Both ends have female threads. An upper subassembly is provided. The subassembly has a disc-shaped central component and a downwardly projecting cap. The cap has an upper region. The upper region is formed with male threads threadedly couplable with the female threads at the upper end of the shaft. A wick is provided. The wick is slidably positionable within the shaft and has a central core. The central core has outwardly projecting bristles. The wick has an upper end coupled to the cap. Further provided is a closure assembly. The closure assembly has an upper extent. The upper extent is in a cylindrical configuration and has male threads. The male threads are threadedly couplable with the female threads at the lower end of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,239 to Michael A. Myny et al. describes a device for dispensing animal scents, for the attracting of animals such as deer comprising a cylindrical outer housing, an inner assembly, slidably received within the housing and an absorbent wick disposed within the inner assembly for saturation with a liquid attractant such as deer urine. The inner assembly comprises a hollow cylinder with a wick disposed there through, and has a plurality of holes allowing the scent given off from the liquid attractant to diffuse into the air. The device can be selectively closed when so desired to prevent unnecessary dissipation of the attractant, and further prevent unnecessary evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,621 to Gerald Sterling Fain describes a pest control device for deterring or attracting creatures which feed on vegetables, fruits and flowers grown by farmers and gardeners. The device includes a base portion within which an odorous substance is disposed. The odorous substance is selected to either deter or attract pests and insects. A cap portion is removably securable to the base portion and covers the base portion to prevent the gravitational accumulation of rainwater therein. An unsealed region between the base portion and the cap portion allows odors from the odorous substance within the base portion to flow into the ambient environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,668 to John R. Burgeson describes a reusable hanging container and scent wick for attracting big game which has a closed end with a hanger for supporting the container above the ground. An opening into the container is located on the bottom of the container with a cap to sealably close the container. A scent wick for receiving and disbursing a big game scent is sized to fit within the container to permit the sealing of the container with a cap. The scent wick is shaped to permit a substantial portion of the wick to fall out of the container to expose the scent wick while the container above protects the wick from falling moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,545 to Bela Gall et al. describes a device for diffusing chemical animal repellent, comprising a container having a ground engaging pin, a sloping cover, and orifices permitting diffusion of chemical animal repellent in the container to the outside atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,741 to John R. Burgeson describes a device for use by hunters for the depositing of animal scent for the purpose of attracting game. The invention includes a rigid scent container releasably and sealably engagable with a temperature buffering scent reservoir. The present invention is suspendable above the ground whereby the scent reservoir depends below the scent container. The scent reservoir includes an attachment portion providing for the releasable and sealable engagement with the container, and a reservoir portion. The reservoir portion has an exterior surface defining an interior volume thereof. The scent reservoir also includes a conduit having a first end adjacent the attachment portion and secured thereto, and a second end terminating within the interior volume of the reservoir portion. The conduit provides for fluid communication of the liquid scent between the interior of the container and the scent reservoir portion. A scent releasing orifice extends through the surface of the reservoir portion above the second end of the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,708 to Gerald A. Walters describes a wildlife repellant unit which is constructed of a substantially cylindrical tube having a cavity therein into which chemical repellant is placed, further having a barrier positioned inside the cavity to restrain the chemical wildlife repellant from deteriorating until activation, and further including a pair of openings positioned above the barrier to facilitate movement of air, thereby distributing the repulsive odors of the chemical repellant once the unit is activated. The body of the wildlife repellant unit may be constructed of a strong yet pliable material such as rubber or plastic so that, when it is pressed between the thumb and the forefinger, the barrier can be broken and the wildlife repellent unit activated. A clip is also provided to facilitate attachment of the wildlife repellant unit to a limb of a tree, thereby facilitating use of the wildlife repellant unit
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,307 to Yolanda Stedham describes a pet repellent device for use outdoors consisting of a refillable vented container is disclosed. The container, which is secured to the ground around shrubs and grass areas, is vented to allow the vapors from the liquid repellent in the container to flow into the air in the area that is desired to keep free of pets. The pets smell the repelling vapors, which are harmless, and completely avoid the area.
U.S. Pat. No. RE32,513 to Geoffrey B. Seaber et al. describes a hollow container comprising a shell which is at least partially porous, containing an entrapped volatile substance and a process for dispensing the volatile substance at a visibly detectable rate, continuously or discontinuously, for discrete periods of time at a steady state, the volatile composition being in the alternative, a perfume composition, a deodorant composition, an air freshener composition, an insecticide composition, a herbicide composition, an odor masking composition, a pheromone composition, an animal repellent composition, or an insect repellent composition. The said container containing the entrapped volatile substance ceases to operate, discretely, when said container is placed in an outer air-tight container. The structure consisting of the outer container and the inner container is also a part of the invention.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.